Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Hammy Games Inc
Day 1: Bretwine Haha today is gonna be a bit rushed but here goes. This girl here is Lily, who likes to pretend to be a princess. When she underwent the surgery to give her powers, she didn't get any, oddly enough. Instead... This girl who calls herself Twyla appeared. She's got moon related powers and such. The others say she's Lily's imaginary friend. This is Aster before the events of Bretwine. She worked on a farm and was definitely a whole lot less confident than she is now. Once you complete the main story for Bretwine, an Origins mode is unlocked. This mode tells about the past of characters and can unlock new characters. Day 2: Splatoon 2: Inkvasion Splatoon 2: Inkvasion is the highlight of our presentation, We've got a lot to announce, so get ready or get inked! This little guy here is Ter. He's a tortoise who runs a shop in Splatlantis. Ter specialises in backpacks, each one indicating how much ink you have left. As well as Ter's shop, we've got tank loads of new shops! These include a badge shop, a glasses merchant, a photographer, a musician, a plush store, a wallpaper dealer, a furniture seller and still more! Mayor Finley is Splatlantis's mayor and an old friend of Cap'n Cuttlefish. He also welcomes new Inklings into the city and helps them move into their new Pads. Pads? Yes, Pads! Pads are an Inkling's home, which can be customised through the aforementioned furniture, wallpaper and plush shops. Your favourite plush will also be displayed on your profile. Coral is the newest Squid Sister on the block. She's super enthusiastic about everything but actually gives okay strategy advice. Her role will be further explored in Hero Mode. Let's talk about a map. Specifically, Swordfish Skies. Like in the first game, all maps have an urban feel. Keeping with that, Swordfish Skies takes place on the rooftops of buildings. These are all connected by bridges, Inkrails or not at all. But most of them are within squid jumping distance. It's a relatively balanced map, containing plenty of spots for sniping and shooting and also an abundance of areas for close-quarters combat. What we teased earlier was indeed a fish and a jellyfish. This is a Splashling. They appear in Hero Mode and another special mode which pits a team of 4 Inklings against 2 AI controlled Splashlings and 2 of their comrades. Splashlings are very in touch with nature, as you might be able to tell by the seaweed holding their water tank in place. Splashlings don't use ink, rather water. The jellyfish part of the teaser lies here. Meet a Stinglet. These guys fight alongside Splashlings and work in unison. They're very different from Splashlings. While their fish friends care for the environment with all their heart, the Stinglets have advanced technology at their disposal. They put their differences aside on the battlefield, where they rely on Splashlings to spray water so that they can electrify it. Using electricity, Stinglets provide the offense for their alliance. That's it for today, see ya tomorrow! Day 3: Revival of an old project Welcome to our final fay of the showcase! Let's get started. Recognise this girl? I'd be surprised if you did. She appeared in a teaser around a year ago for a game we've completely forgotten about. Here's the teaser. It shows the girl, a doctor and several demons. Admittedly, those demons look pretty silly. The girl's name is Tara. She's in a mental hospital. If you look at her eyes - or lack thereof - you can see that they're blank. This is a side-effect of her... haunting. Tara's haunted by demons representing her deepest fears. There's one demon controlling them all, embodying Tara's worst nightmare. In fact, we may have revealed him already. Nobody other than Tara and the demons can see the chains around her. As for gameplay, well, we won't reveal that just yet. ---- Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015